Dean's Secret Passion
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: Dean and Castiel "play". Complete and total fluff, no redeeming value whatsoever. Dean/Castiel slash. If you don't like slash don't read it. If you read it anyway don't come crying to me.


**Dean's Secret Passion**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Rating: FRAO**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Warnings: The crack wagon rolled around again for this one.**

**Note: I had along boring day at work and around lunchtime I just snapped.**

**Castiel grunted as Dean pushed him against the wall. The angel bounced off, then side stepped the human reaching out to press his fingers against Dean's forehead, but the hunter was too fast catching the angel by the wrist.**

"**Come on, you're a supernatural being you gotta do better than that," Dean said with an oily looking grin. Now the angel looked downright pissed off. Castiel raised his arm popping the heel of his hand into Dean's solar plexus, not hard enough to break bone but with enough force to discourage further manhandling. The human just grinned and the angel considered that he might have misjudged. **

**Dean used the angel's own momentum to swing him around, grasping the collar of the tan trench coat in his hands jerking it down to the elbow, bringing the navy jacket beneath down as well. With his arms tangled in the clothing Castiel found his movement seriously hampered. With a smirk he willed the offending garments off his body and into the floor. Dean waggled a finger in his face.**

"**Uh un, that's cheating."**

"**If you could have done it you would have," the angel snarled. Dean brought his hand up and Castiel countered by thrusting his palm out catching the human in the chest. Dean grunted in pain his face twisting into a sneer.**

"**I'm gonna make you pay for that little angel," he snapped. Castiel actually rolled his eyes at that. But the human managed to get one hand behind the angel twisting his fingers into the leather belt and tugging hard. The buckle rattled as the tongue pulled out of the belt hole and Castiel hissed looking down. Dean used the distraction to his advantage sliding one hand to the front of the angel's trousers and tugging them open. They hung precariously on Castiel's slim hips. **

**The angel growled threateningly then sidestepped the human's hands shoving him into the wall. Dean grunted in surprise, but whirled as quickly as he could catching the angel by the collar of his shirt. He tugged and the buttons slipped out of their holes, a couple of them popping off all together, falling to the floor.**

**Shirtless Castiel staggered back grabbing for his trousers, but it was too late Dean's hand caught the waistband dragging them to the angel's knees. He grinned when he saw that Castiel had nothing on beneath.**

"**Going commando, you little whore."**

**Now the angel smirked, "I believe that remark better suits you than me." **

**Pushing the hunter back Castiel stepped out of the fallen trousers kicking them away. He grabbed Dean's arm and then wrapped his own arms around the hunter's chest, fingertips digging into the thin material of his tee-shirt. The fabric parted and Dean shrugged the remains of the shirt off letting it flutter to the floor. **

**With a grimace the angel raked his hands down Dean's chest jerking the button free on his jeans. Dean staggered a step back as Castiel pushed past him running for the door of the room. Hampered by the clothes around his thighs the hunter grunted then slipped his jeans and boxers down kicking them across the room in the direction of the fleeing angel.**

**He caught Castiel with a shoulder block to the mid-back sending the angel skidding across the carpeted floor and onto the surface of the single queen-sized bed. **

**The angel went down under Dean's greater weight, and the human landed on his chest with a growl. Castiel slid his hands between their two bodies trying desperately to push the human away but Dean managed to get a grip on Castiel's thin wrists forcing them to the bed. He leaned down biting at the curve of the angel's shoulder and neck and was rewarded with a yelp.**

**Castiel bucked up trying to roll them over and all he managed to do was allow Dean to slide between his legs. The human took full advantage and pushed his knees up until his hard cock was pressed against the angel's entrance. **

**Eyes wide Castiel gasped, "Dean please don't…"**

**But his plea fell on deaf ears and the human pushed in grunting when he was fully sheathed in the other's body. Now the angel groaned for a different reason. Dean set a furious pace thrusting into the warm, pliant body beneath him finally loosening his grip on one of the angel's wrists to reach between their two bodies. Castiel groaned again when his hard cock was grasped in calloused fingers and then once again as he came, body shuddering. Dean rode the angel hard for a few minutes more before he reached his peak.**

**With a growl the human dropped heavily on the sweaty body beneath him. Finally his cocked slipped out and Dean rose to his knees reaching for a towel at the foot of the bed to clean them up. He noticed the disgruntled look on the angel's face a steeled himself for righteous anger.**

"**I cannot believe that you find this arousing."**

"**What?"**

"**The violence is appalling; especially since I am the one who is repeatedly 'violated.'" Castiel settled back shooting his lover a sullen glare. "This is the fourth time that I've lost my virginity since I actually lost my virginity. Why can't you be the 'damsel in distress' once?"**

"**Because you're so much more pure…"**

"**Not any more."**

**Dean cleared his throat, "You look more innocent than I do. You know with those big blue eyes and big pink lips of yours."**

**Castiel rose to a seated position, "The next time we 'play' this game of yours you're going to be the one defending his virtue."**

**Dean snorted, "No blue eyed Cherub is gonna take down Dean Winchester."**

"**I am not a Cherub. And where do humans get the idea that Cherubim are little fat, naked baby angels? If you ever saw one you'd run screaming in the other direction."**

"**If I didn't get my eyeballs burned right out of my head," Dean agreed. Castiel offered him a slight shrug. **

"**That is true." **

**Grinning Dean settled back pulling the angel in close against his side, "I'm kinda gettin' tired of that game anyway. So I thought of something new to play."**

**The angel shot him another disgruntled look but Dean merely raised a hand. Castiel sighed, "This game doesn't have violence directed at my person does it?"**

"**No," Dean assured him quickly, "No violence at all. I bought something for you. I kinda had to guess at the sizes but the sales clerk was very helpful." He added a mental, "When she wasn't giggling uncontrollably." **

**He let that thought die quickly before the angel could get it into his head to take a glance into Dean's head. Suspicious bastard that he was. Leaning over the side of the bed he pulled a flat white box printed with red gleaming letters out and shoved it into Castiel's hands. The angel glanced at him before slipping his finger into the box and popping the lid off. **

**Nestled inside the box amid several sheets of lavender scented tissue paper were two garments. Castiel had never seen anything like them before but the fabric was smooth, gleaming softly and deep navy blue. Around the top of the first garment was a black fabric that looked almost like a spider web. It was intricate and beautiful and he took a moment to appreciate the fine craftsmanship. He was immediately entranced by the light airy feeling of the clothes, so different from the heavy linen suit and cotton under garments his vessel had been clothed in when Castiel took possession of the body. **

**He lifted the first garment, some kind of undershirt if he understood correctly. But it was so different from the sleeveless undershirt he wore or the cotton t-shirts Dean favored. The angel let the garment shift through his fingers delighting in the way the soft fine fabric shimmered in the light. Dean smiled.**

"**Its silk, and it's gonna look so good on you."**

**Cocking his head Castiel dropped the undershirt on the bed then lifted the second garment. It was totally foreign to the angel, but similar enough to the boxers he wore for him to guess it was also some kind of underpants. Although they were far short and tighter fitting that his own. The bottom hems of both legs of these underpants were also trimmed in that black material.**

**The angel smiled the clothing was very pretty, and seemed expensive as well. It was thoughtful for Dean to buy him such things. He folded both garments back into the box leaning close to breathe in the scent of the tissue then inspect the box. **

"**This is a gift for me?"**

"**Yeah, I can't wait to see you in them."**

**Frowning Castiel traced his finger over the letters on the box lid, ´"Who is Victoria? Is she the seamstress who crafted these garments? They are quiet lovely, why would she wish to keep them a secret?"**

**The End**


End file.
